Brother and Sister
by Phantomgirl7
Summary: Naruto has a sister named Natsue she thinks Sasuke is pretty cute do I have to say more please read thanks
1. Chapter 1

_Saiyan-SonicK: Hello new story time !_

_Naruto: So what is it about ?_

_Sasuke: Is about squad 7 ?_

_Saiyan-SonicK: Well it's about one of or should I say two of you._

_Naruto: I knew it! Your gonna write about me and Sakura finally being a couple!_

_Saiyan-SonicK: Sasuke do the disclamer !_

_Sasuke: No!_

_Saiyan-SonicK: Please._

_Sasuke: Fine. Saiyan-SonicK does not own any of the characters except for her OC._

_Saiyan-SonicK: Thanks now to the story._

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Twins_**

**_Natsue's P.O.V_**

_I am Natsue Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki's twin sister. I have blonde hair and blue eyes I also always have my hair in a ponytail. I am just like Naruto always getting into trouble so I don't get shunned I also have these three black lines on each side of my face. But, unlike Naruto I always have guys going after me and I am really smart._

_" Naruto what are you doing ? " I asked curious._

_" I'm not doing anything Natsue. " Naruto said sitting on his bed and looking out the window with a sad look on his face._

_" Naruto let's take a walk. " I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door._

_Naruto and I started to walk and as we passed a few people they started to glare at us. I then decided to glare back at them. I got a little to mad because my ears and tails popped up. It didn't really bother me as much this time because I had my blonde hair in a pony tail. I then started to look at Naruto._

_" Natsue calm down ! Your tails and ears are showing. " Naruto whispered._

_" Whatever lets just get to school. " I said with my tails and ears still out._

_We walked by the Hokagae's place and turned to the right. I then saw a kid running towards us. I believe his name was Kiba with his little dog Akamaru. Kiba then stopped in front of us._

_" Hey your Natsue right ? " Kiba asked out of breath._

_" Yeah that's me. " I said wagging my tails._

_" What do you want with my sister? " Naruto asked glaring at Kiba._

_" None of your business. " Kiba said angry._

_" Well anyway would you like to have lunch with me later? " Kiba asked me blushing._

_" Sorry Kiba I'm not looking to date anyone right now. But we can still be friends. " I said trying not to hurt his feelings._

_Naruto and I then walked inside our class and everyone looked at me. I still had my ears and tails out. Those have stayed longer then before. I then took a seat next to Naruto. I also took a seat next to a kid I believe was named Sasuke Uchiha. He was kind of cute. I saw him staring at me I kind of stared at him to there were also some girls in the seat behind me that were kind of mad because they said something like," she's looking at my Sasuke!" I was really annoyed. It was then time for us to go outside and use the training dummies. Iruka Sensei told us to try to hit the targets using only shuriken. There were 17 targets and we got **16** shuriken. I threw a five at a five dummies that were a few feet away from me. I then hit five more targets right in the head. I missed one target that was in a small group that had about four or so targets. There were two targets left I stopped and looked at the shuriken I then asked Iruka Sensei._

_" Excuse me senpai can I use my chakra to power the shuriken? " I asked looking at the swaying motion trying to calculate the right time to throw my shuriken._

_" I guess why not. " Iruka Sensei said while looking at me like I had a second head._

_I powered my chakra and started to transfer it in to the shuriken. I waited for the right moment to throw it. I then saw the perfect shot and threw it. The shuriken went right threw the first dummies head and it hit the second ones. Everyone was shouting and screaming saying that was amazing. But, I knew that I can't trust them. Most of them were still gonna scold me and Naruto. The only people I could trust were Naruto and my Sensei's._

_" Great job Natsue. That was amazing. " Iruka Sensei said happily._

_" I have to agree. Your pretty amazing Natsue. " Sasuke said half smiling._

_" Natsue great job but, I'll try ten times harder to do it better than you. " Naruto said running to the stand._

_" I bet he won't he won't hit one. " I heard Shikamaru whisper to Kiba._

_I then glare at the both of them and wish Naruto good luck. He didn't hit a single target. I saw that he was disappointed. I went and tried to cheer him up but everyone made fun of me for having a brother like Naruto._

_" WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP! I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL OF YOU MAKING FUN OF US! WE ARE PEOPLE LIKE YOU! BUT, ALL YOU DO IS MAKE FUN OF US! YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE'S THAT FEEL SORRY NOT US! " I said really angry._

_Every thing then grew quiet. I then saw Naruto run away into the forest and started to run after him. I saw Naruto jump on a tree on sit there for a while. I jumped into the tree and from the branch I was on I saw person with silver hair walking towards us._


	2. Chapter 2

_Saiyan-SonicK: New chapter time!_

_Naruto: So Natsue and I steal the scroll and learn the shadow clone jutsu._

_Natsue: I kind of want to learn a different move._

_Saiyan-SonicK: Sorry can't really think of one sorry._

_Natsue: All right whatever._

_Saiyan-SonicK: I do not own anything but my OC Enjoy the story!_

* * *

**_Chapter 2 : That's Why!?_**

_The guy then started to walk towards us. He then jumped on to a branch next to us._

_" Hello little ones how are you today? " The mysterious man said._

_" Leave us alone your just gonna make fun of us like the rest." I said looking at the ground._

_" Little ones no I'm going to help you get excepted. My name Mizuki and all you have to do is get my scroll back from the Hokage's room. " Mizuki said with a smirk on his face._

_" So if we steal the scroll everyone will like us?" Naruto asked Mizuki._

_" That's right and no one will disrespect you ever again. " Mizuki said._

_" Fine but, we'll steal the scroll tonight." I aid as I grabbed Naruto's hand and jumped out of the tree._

_We both went back to class and Iruka Sensei said he wanted to speak to us after class. It was the end of the day and everyone but Naruto, Senpai, and me were the only ones left._

_[A small talk later]_

_Naruto and I than snuck into the Hokage's mansion and saw a giant scroll in the back of the room. I grabbed it and gave it to Naruto. We then jumped out the window and went into the forest. We went to the spot that Mizuki told us to meet him. We waited for five minutes and Naruto and I got bored and opened the scroll. We saw that there was a jutsu that we have never heard of called shadow clone jutsu. Naruto and I practiced trying the jutsu. But I heard something that was feet away from us. I told Naruto to roll up the scroll. We then hid behind a tree. I thought that it was Mizuki to come pick up the scroll but it was Iruka Sensei._

_" Alright you two come on I want to congratulate you both on finally becoming genin." Iruka Sensei said._

_" Oh please do you really believe that they will fall for your crappy jutsu." Iruka Sensei said._

_" How did you know it was me? " Mizuki said as he retuned to his true self._

_" Leave them alone you have no right to trick them. They have been threw enough already.__" Iruka said getting a little mad._

_" Oh like you care about those two." Mizuki said._

_" Hey kids listen I'll tell you why everyone in the village hates you." Mizuki yelled._

_" You fool! You know were not say anything about it! " Iruka Sensei yelled at Mizuki._

_" Kids the reason why everyone hates you is because you both have the Nine Tailed Fox is inside of both of you. That Demon Fox is hated through out the village because of what happened 13 years ago." Mizuki said._

_THAT'S WHY EVREYONE HATES US BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID FOX! They all hate us for something that happened along time ago. Naruto and I then started to jump threw the leaves and ran away as they both chased after us. We then stopped and hid behind a bush. Iruka and Mizuki than landed in the field._

_" Why do you care about them?" Mizuki asked Iruka annoyed._

_" Because I know what it's like to be alone with no one to care for you. I always got in trouble so I would get attention. I was always alone and I felt like nobody cared about me. I know what it's like to be like them. " Iruka Sensei said as we had tears forming in our eyes._

_" Cut the bullcrap I don't care about your past. " Mizuki said. *Throws giant shuriken at Iruka's back*_

_" Stop hurting my sensei! " Naruto and I said in unison._

_Naruto and I then used the jutsu we read from the scroll. There were more than a hundred of us combined. All of our clones attacked Mizuki. After the battle was over I took the head band that he had._

_" I'm so proud of you both I have a surprise for you both. Close your eyes. " Iruka Sensei said._

_I then felt something on my fore head. I then opened my eye and felt that I had a head band._

_" Congratulations you are both now genin !" Iruka Sensei said happily._

_[a few days later]_

_" Alright everyone now time to split you all up into different teams. " Iruka Sensei said._

_" Naruto, Sakura, Saskue, and Natsue. You'll all be in squad 7. Your squad leader will be Kakashi Hatake hope you guys will like him he was a child hood friend of mine. Okay Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino you will be in squad 8. Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Neji you will be in squad 10. Lee you will be in squad 9. Now go meet your new sensei's." Iruka Sensei said happily._

_The four of us just stayed in the class room and we waited for Kakashi Sensei. Naruto then started to act foolish and grabbed a chalk board eraser and put it in the door._

_" Naruto don't do it he will already think less of you." I said annoyed._

_" Listen to your sister Naruto she's not just cute she smart to." Sasuke said. * winks at Natsue*_

_" Thanks, hey I want to tell you something. Whaaaaaa! " I said. * Trips and falls on Saskue and accidentally kisses him.*_

_I'm having my first kiss. I don't know what's wrong but I like it. I continued to kiss Saskue while we were on the floor. I then heard the door open and close._

_" I see you both have already taken a liking to eachother." Kakashi Sensei said._

_Saskue and I then looked at eachother,blushed, got up._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sasuke: Well hope you guys are ready for a new chapter._

_Saiyan-SonicK: Hey I'm suppose to do that!_

_Sasuke: Whatever just do the disclaimer._

_Saiyan-SonicK: * glares at Sasuke *_

_Saiyan-SonicK: I do not own anything but my OC Enjoy the story!_

* * *

**_Chapter 3 : New Enemy_**

**_Natsue's P.O.V._**

_After that little accident with Sasuke earlier. The five of us headed towards the roof of the building. We then sat down and started to talk about ourselves._

_" I'm Kakashi Hatake I am going to be your Sensei from now on. Now I want you all to introduce your selves." Kakashi said._

_" I'm Natsue Uzumaki. I am Naruto's twin sister. I love helping people even thought all the villagers hate me. I want to become the Hokage so everyone in the village will look up to me. Then no one will hate me!" I said happily and excited._

_" Well okay so who are you? " Kakashi said asking Naruto._

_" I'm Natsue's twin brother Naruto. I also want to become Hokage. I want everyone to respect me! " Naruto said._

_" That is also very good. Now who are you?" Kakashi asked Sasuke._

_" I'm Sasuke Uchiha. My brother killed our clan. I also want to kill him. I would kill him for a Klondike bar." Sasuke said in an angry voice._

_" Okay so you, who are you? " Kakashi said looking at Sakura._

_" I'm Sakura Haruno! I'm 12 years old and I want to be a healer ninja." Sakura said._

_" Okay now without further a do let us go on a mission. " Kakashi said._

_" Cool as long as we don' have to catch a cat." I said._

_[one mission later]_

_" I hated that mission. " I said._

_" Sorry about that we had to do that mission before the creator wanted us to do the Zabuza mission. " Kakashi said._

_" Wait did you just break the 4th wall? " I asked._

_" Well yes. Crap lets get back to the story. " Kakashi said._

_" Well for no reason what so ever I am going to give a C-rank mission. " The third Hokage said._

_" Okay. " Kakashi said._

_[a while later]_

_We then ran into a guy that was from the hidden Mist village. He had a giant sword and his name was Zabuza. Zabuza wanted to kill the old we had to protect. But, just why did he want to kill the old guy._

* * *

_Pantomgirl7: got lazy and really needed to post a new chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_Phantomgirl7: Well now is the time when they meet Haku._

_Naruto: Cool so we have to fight Zabuza, We kill him and then what?_

_Phantomgirl7: You'll meet Jiraiya next chapter._

_Phantomgilr7: On to the story!_

* * *

**_Chapter 4 : The Hidden Mist Demon! Kakashi's Hatakes Sharigan!_**

**_Natsue's P.O.V._**

_I saw that Zabuza was charging at Kakashi. He ran at an incredibly fast rate. He then pulled his sword out and almost hit Kakshi. Zabuza then tried to use his Water Dragon jutsu. Kakashi then pulled the other side of his headband off his face and then copied the move. After he hit Zabuza with the jutsu he disappeared. He then reappeared behind Kakashi and trapped him in a water ball._

_" Good luck trying to break out of that it is stronger than steel. Before I finish you off I need to kill them. " Zabuza said as he looked at us._

_Zabuza then used his water clone jutsu and the clone disappeared as soon as it showed up. I then heard Naruto grunt. I turned around and saw that the clone had hit Naruto in the face. He kicked Naruto so hard that the head band came off of him. The clone then steps on the head band._

_" Naruto!" Sakura and I yelled in unison._

_" Hey Sasuke I'll turn into a demon wind shuriken and you throw me behind Zabuza. " I whispered at him._

_" Okay." Sasuke said as I turned in a giant shuriken._

_Sasuke then threw me behind Zabuza and he dodged the attack. But, I then threw a kunai at him he dodged that too. On the plus side he let go of Kakashi. Zabuza then jumped on a tree branch._

_" Well looks I should finish this fight. " Zabuza said before getting struck in the neck with needels._

_He than fell to the ground. And a ninja in a mask showed up put Zabuza over her shoulders and she teleported away. I didn't really care about that. I than ran towards Kakashi and helped him up._

_" Kakashi are you okay?! " I asked him worried._

_" Yes I'm fine I just need to rest." Kakashi said as he tried to get up._

_[ After taking Kakashi to the builders house]_

_" Hey guys I'm up and I am not happy." Kakashi said frowning I think._

_" Why Kakashi?" I asked while kneeling down to him._

_" Because of all this filler." Kakashi said while looking around the room._

_" Yeah but can we do anything about it?" Naruto asked._

_" Sweet I found the remote!" Kakashi said._

_" What are you gonna do with that?" Sasuke asked._

_" I'm gonna fast forward du." Kakashi said._

_Kakashi than fast forwards and he stopped at the point were Zabuza got killed._

_" That was easy." The button said as I__ pressed it._

_" I wish I could go to were you have gone Haku. I wish I could." Zabuza said before dying._

_" I wish we were able to know them better. They were the enemy but they seamed like nice people." Naruto said happily._


	5. Chapter 5

_Phantomgilr7: Hey guys time for a new chapter of Brother and Sister._

_Naruto: What happens this time?_

_Phantomgirl7: Sauske asks Natsue on a date._

_Sauske: Cool._

_Natsue: Yes!_

_Naruto: I promise you this Sauske if you hurt my sister in anyway I will hurt you!_

_Sauske: I would never hurt her. She's to cute. *winks at Natsue*_

_Natsue: Thanks Sauske._

_Phantomgirl7: Save it for the story please. Now...ON TO THE STORY!_

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Natsue Do You Want To Go Out With Me? Please Say You Will!_**

**_Natsue's P.O.V._**

_Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sauske and I have all returned to the village. I decided to go explore the village after I went to take a shower and wash my hair. Naruto and went home and we unpacked all of our things. I grabbed my towel and went to the bathroom. I turned on the water, closed the door, took of my clothes and got in the shower. I than grabbed my shampoo and I washed my hair. After I finished I got out and put on my towel I got out of the bathroom. I went to my draws and picked out some clothes. Naruto than came in the room and I told him to come in. He than looked at me and he started to speak._

_" Natsue put on some clothes!" Naruto said as he covered his eyes._

_" Naruto come on leave I have to get dressed." I said as I started to take of my towel._

_Naruto than left the room and I took off my towel. I put on my underwear and than my favorite shirt with flowers and small flaps. I than put on my blue shorts that go up to my thighs. I than put on my blue sandals and I tied my head band around my neck. I than did my hair and I decided to put them in double ponytails. I stepped out of the room and went outside. I walked around the village and I jumped on a few buildings. I than jumped to the tallest building and stood at the top. I over looked the whole village. It looked amazing I saw everything. I jumped off the building and walked back home. I was a few feet away from my house until I got stopped by Sauske. He was running towards me and he kept yelling my name. I than stopped in my tracks and Sauske started o talk to me._

_" Hey Natsue I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time." Sauske asked me while blushing a little._

_" Wait so do you mean kind of like a date?" I asked while blushing a little as well._

_" Yeah I guess s-so." Sauske said._

_" Um sure we could meet at in ten minutes by the ice cream stand." I said as before I ran home._

_I ran home and grabbed my wallet and my purse. I than ran out the house and ran to the ice cream stand. I waited for a while and I than saw Sauske with a rose. He than walked towards me and looked at me straight in the eyes. He than put the rose in my hair. I started to blush a little. He than started to speak._

_" You look even cuter than you did before." Sasuke said with a half smile._

_" Cool so what kind of ice cream do you want?" I asked as I pulled out my wallet._

_" It's okay I'll pay." Sauske said. _

_He than got one chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and one vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips and some nuts._

_" Can you hold these for a second?" Sauske asked as he handed me the ice cream cones._

_" Okay." I said as I grabbed them._

_Sauske reached into his pocket and grabbed 12 ryo. He gave it to the guy and we walked off._

_" Which one do you want?" I asked him._

_" I want the chocolate." He said._

_" Okay." I said as I handed him the chocolate._

_We started to walk and eat the ice cream. After we finished we talked a little and we had some laughs. We walked towards my house and when we reached my house we kept talking. I was about to go inside but, Sauske grabbed my hand and he looked me in the eyes._

_" Natsue thanks for going on a date with me. I'm really happy." He said as he leaned forward._

_" No problem I enjoyed myself." I said as I leaned forward as well._

_We moved closer and closer until our lips were just inches apart. I than pressed my lips against his. We just stood there kissing for a while. We than released each other and Sauske asked me a question._

_" Natsue will you be my girlfriend?" Sauske asked as he blushed a little._

_" Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend Sauske." I said as I let go of him._

_" See you tomorrow." He said._

_" See you tomorrow." I said as I opened the door._


End file.
